At present, a common medical imaging device may be an X-ray medical imaging device. A large-scale real-time X-ray medical imaging device, such as an angiographic machine, may complete the imaging of blood vessels in various parts of a body such as cardiovascular, cerebrovascular, aorta, blood vessels of abdominal organs, pelvic blood vessels, blood vessels of limbs, etc. Imaging results may have a diagnostic value to vascular lesions, tumor lesions and the like of various parts of the body. The angiographic machine may also assist in the interventional treatment of lesions in various parts of the body, such as vascular embolization of liver cancer, perfusion chemotherapy of lung cancer, embolization of cerebral aneurysm, embolization of cerebral arteriovenous malformations, balloon dilatation and stent implantation of coronary artery stenosis, occlusion of atrial septal defect and patent ductus arteriosus of congenital heart disease, balloon dilatation of mitral valve and pulmonary stenosis, dilatation and stent implantation of biliary tract and oesophagus, a variety of percutaneous biopsy and drainage, and other advanced interventional surgeries.